


Herbatka byłych złoczyńców

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Ponieważ Tempest Shadow postanowiła wpuścić przyjaźń do swojego życia, Twilight dochodzi do wniosku, że najlepiej zrobi, przedstawiając ją kilkorgu swoich innych przyjaciół. Oni zaś okazują się mieć z panią komandor więcej wspólnego, niż się spodziewała.





	Herbatka byłych złoczyńców

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Ex-Villain Tea Party](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363198) by Jay David. 



> Tłumaczenie: ReedMan  
> Korekta: Cinram, Lyokoheros oraz Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Zandi

Gdy ktoś myślał o Tempest Shadow, miał w głowie wiele określeń. Twardość. Bezwzględność. Spokój i opanowanie. Ostatnim, co przyszłoby mu do głowy, było zdenerwowanie. Jednak to było dokładnie to, co ów jednorożec zdawał się czuć, wyruszając z obrzeży Ponyville do – być może – najbardziej charakterystycznego budynku: Pałacu Przyjaźni. Strzelisty kryształowy zamek górował nad całym miasteczkiem, połyskując jasno tego słonecznego dnia. Tempest przez chwilę zdawała się zaskoczona widokiem, ale po kilku oddechach na uspokojenie odchrząknęła, zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę wejścia i – podnosząc kopyto – trzykrotnie zapukała. Nastał dla niej moment ciszy i oczekiwania, ale w końcu drzwi otworzyły się i przywitała ją uśmiechnięta księżniczka Twilight Sparkle.

– Tempest! Tak się cieszę, że jesteś!

Chociaż nie była do tego przyzwyczajona, Tempest odwzajemniła się niewielkim, ale szczerym uśmiechem.

– Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłam.

Twilight potrząsnęła głową.

– Ani trochę! Jesteś w samą porę! Proszę, wejdź!

Tempest skinęła głową i weszła za młodą księżniczką do jej domu, a wielkie drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. Przez chwilę starsza klacz rozglądała się po imponującym wnętrzu pałacu. Jej uwagę przykuła niespotykana ozdoba w postaci rozłożystych korzeni drzewa zwisających z sufitu. Ale szybko spuściła oczy na ogromny, okrągły stół w środku komnaty. Zauważyła, że ona i Twilight nie były tutaj same. Było także pięć innych istot, zgromadzonych wokół stołu i patrzących na nią. Wyraźnie widać było, że na nią czekali. Rozpoznała jedynie Spike’a, asystenta księżniczki. Siedziały tam dwie klacze, jedna różowa, a druga niebieska. Nie znała ich. Jeden z gości wyglądał jak duża, zielona i owadopodobna istota o wysokim porożu. Ostatnim ze zgromadzonych był stwór, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, złożony z niepasujących do siebie części zwierząt. Jej przybycie skwitował tylko uśmieszkiem.

– Moi drodzy… oto Tempest Shadow – ogłosiła Twilight.

Tempest nerwowo podniosła kopyto i pomału pomachała  do zgromadzonego tłumu. Każdy odmachał jej na swój własny sposób, uśmiechając się. Alikorn w milczeniu wskazała jej puste krzesło w pobliżu, a ona, zrozumiawszy gest, szybko je zajęła. Siedząc na swoim miejscu, Twilight skinęła głową Spike’owi, który powtórzył gest i zaczął oddalać się od reszty grupy. W tym momencie księżniczka spojrzała na swojego gościa.

– Pijesz herbatę z mlekiem? Czy z cukrem?

Klacz zastanowiła się.

– Em… tylko mleko.

Twilight uśmiechnęła się.

– Słyszałeś to, Spike? – zawołała.

– Tak! – odkrzyknął jej mały smok.

Potem znowu zapadła cisza i  wszyscy zaczęli spoglądać na siebie, jakby nie byli do końca pewni, co powiedzieć. To znaczy, z wyjątkiem draconequusa, który po prostu unosił się nad swoim krzesłem z wyrazem znudzenia na twarzy. Jednak po jakimś czasie księzniczka odchrząknęła, patrząc na wyższą klacz obok niej.

– Więc… Tempest… Pomyślałam, że może ci się spodobać spędzanie czasu z tymi, którzy kiedyś byli w podobnej sytuacji, co ty.

Jednorożec uniósł brew, co spowodowało, że inna z gości, klacz z różową sierścią zabrała głos.

– Twilight ma rację. Każdy z nas w przeszłości zrobił coś, czego żałuje. Wszyscy mieliśmy kłopoty z odkryciem przyjaźni. Ale… – wskazała na księżniczkę – dzięki niej i jej przyjaciółkom… nasze życie stało się o niebo lepsze.

Twilight zarumieniła się z dumy na tę uwagę, po czym Tempest zwróciła się do niej.

– Więc wszyscy tutaj… Czy oni byli…?

Patrząc na nią, alikorn skinęła głową.

– Owszem. Wrogami. W takiej czy innej formie.

Druga klacz odwróciła się, spoglądając na każdego z nich. Nie powiedziała nic, ale najwyraźniej nie mogła zrozumieć, że ci, którzy siedzieli przed nią, byli kiedyś wrodzy w stosunku do Twilight. Teraz tak po prostu są tutaj i wyglądają na zadowolonych z tego powodu. Ale zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć się w tej kwestii, zaskoczył ją odgłos nerwowego kaszlu, więc odwróciła się do stworzenia podobnego do owada po prawej.

– Em… Nazywam się Thorax. Jestem… cóż… Królem Podmieńców.

_ To _ bardzo zaskoczyło Tempest.

– Podmieńcy?! Ci zmiennokształtni z legend?

Thorax skinął głową.

– Tak. Przez naprawdę długi okres byliśmy pod rządami królowej Chrysalis. Ale ostatnio obaliliśmy ją, przyjęliśmy miłość i przyjaźń do naszych serc i jest nam lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

Jednorożec zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Więc… byłeś w pewnym okresie częścią armii Chrysalis?

Thorax skinął głową.

– Byłem. Jakiś czas temu brałem udział w inwazji na Canterlot. I chociaż nie zaatakowałem ani jednego kucyka, to po prostu  _ bycie tam _ było czymś, czego żałuję. Nigdy nie próbowałem ich powstrzymywać, nigdy nie protestowałem. Po prostu robiłem to, co wszyscy, nawet gdy wiedziałem, że to złe.

Tempest skrzywiła się.

– Nie jesteś pierwszym, który tak się czuje.

Przez krótką chwilę oboje patrzyli na siebie, a Twilight, widząc to, nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Ale ta chwila minęła, kiedy Spike w końcu wrócił, niosąc tacę z filiżankami z herbatą. Wszystkie parowały i były gotowe do picia. Minęła minuta lub dwie, nim każdy wziął swój napój. Błękitna klacz z jakiegoś powodu uśmiechała się, zwłaszcza na widok swojej filiżanki, różowej, z zawijasami. Zdawało się, że podobały jej się zdobienia. Tempest nic nie mówiła, ale po chwili się nią zainteresowała.

– A ty? Jak zostałaś wrogiem Twilight?

Błękitna klacz nadal się uśmiechała.

– Ja, Wielka i Potężna Trixie, niegdyś posiadałam pradawny i straszny artefakt o wielkiej mocy! Jednak używanie go zdeprawowało mnie i wykorzystałam tę nowo odkrytą potęgę, by wypędzić Twilight z jej domu i rządzić Ponyville żelaznym kopytem!

Zaskoczona tym Tempest spojrzała na księżniczkę, która skinęła potwierdzająco. Po chwili z powrotem spojrzała na Trixie.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

Opierając się o krzesło, Trixie odpowiedziała:

–  Trixie poczuła się urażona z powodu wyrzucenia z Ponyville jakiś czas temu. Została mi przypisana wina za incydent, w którym Mała Niedźwiedzica zaczęła pustoszyć miasteczko.

W tym momencie Tempest zaczęła gniewnie na nią spoglądać, a jej złamany róg wypuścił kilka iskier.

– Ty… wypuściłaś Niedźwiedzicę?! Na inne kucyki?!

Trixie natychmiast poczuła lęk przed gniewnym spojrzeniem, które dostrzegła. Cofnęła się nieznacznie. Ale na szczęście Twilight zaczęła uspokajać swoją nową przyjaciółkę.

– Nie, Tempest! To nie tak! Dwa źrebaki, słysząc historie, które Trixie opowiadała wcześniej tego samego dnia, wyruszyły na poszukiwanie Niedźwiedzicy. Wypadki potoczyły się tak, że… cóż… ona poszła za nimi.

Słysząc to, jednorożec westchnęła, a iskry z jej rogu rozproszyły się. Usiadła i skinęła głową na Trixie.

– Kontynuuj.

Przełykając ślinę, Trixie nerwowo spełniła nakaz.

– Tak… cóż… em… zajęło mi trochę czasu, zanim chciałam tu wrócić, ale kiedy to zrobiłam… – odwróciła się, kładąc kopyto na ramieniu różowej klaczy – …znalazłam prawdziwą przyjaciółkę, Starlight. Dzięki niej… poczułam się bardziej akceptowana niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Starlight uśmiechnęła się do swojej towarzyszki, a gdy to uczyniła, szybko odkryła, że teraz przykuła uwagę Tempest.

– Powiedz mi szczerze, Starlight… jakie grzechy ty popełniłaś?

Uśmiech natychmiastowo zniknął z twarzy Starlight, a jej ramiona opadły.  Głęboko westchnęła.

– Nie jest to przyjemna historia. Po tym, jak w młodym wieku mój najbliższy przyjaciel zniknął z mojego życia, stałam się zgorzkniała i obrażona na cały świat. I ten gniew narastał, aż zmusił mnie do stworzenia sekty, która odrzucała talenty innych. Przejęłam kontrolę nad całą wioską i tłumiłam wszelki sprzeciw, gdziekolwiek go znalazłam.

Spojrzała na księżniczkę.

– Gdyby nie Twilight … prawdopodobnie nadal unieszczęśliwiałabym innych.

– Od tego czasu wiele się nauczyła na swoich błędach – wtrąciła się tamta. – Stała się moją uczennicą i pomagała nam przy wielu okazjach. Jest przyjaciółką, teraz i na zawsze.

Starlight uśmiechnęła się lekko na takie słowa pod swoim adresem. Tempest zaś zastanowiła się nad tą sprawą.

– Kiepskie dzieciństwo? Tak… Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że znam to uczucie.

Podobnie jak u Thoraxa, nastąpiła chwila porozumienia między obiema klaczami. Ale kiedy to się skończyło, oczy tej ze złamanym rogiem w końcu trafiły na najdziwniej wyglądającego członka grupy, który podczas jej rozmów z pozostałymi postanowił odwrócić filiżankę do góry nogami i w rażącym naruszeniu praw fizyki wypić herbatę  _ od _ dna. Choć to dziwaczne zachowanie wyraźnie ją zaniepokoiło, klacz odchrząknęła, zyskując jego uwagę.

– O, teraz  _ moja _ kolej? – odpowiedział stwór.

Doprowadziwszy się do ładu, stanął w sposób przypominający męża stanu, zanim się odezwał.

– Ja, Discord, władca chaosu, przerobiłem całą Equestrię w osobisty plac zabaw… dla zabawy.

Po czym wrócił do swojej herbaty, a Tempest wyglądała, jakby nadal na coś czekała.

– No i?

Discord wzruszył ramionami.

– To wszystko. Zrobiłem to wyłącznie dla własnej rozrywki. I zapewniam cię, że to  _ było _ zabawne. Teraz wybaczcie, muszę pomyśleć, co powinienem teraz zrobić. Wiesz, jak to jest: jeśli zbyt długo zasiedzisz się na herbatce, to po prostu znikasz. – Zachichotał.

Szukając wyjaśnień, jednorożec spojrzał na Twilight, która lekko pocierała skronie. Kiedy skończyła, młoda księżniczka rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie na swojego kochającego chaos przyjaciela, niecierpliwie stukając kopytami o stół. Discord, widząc to, odczekał chwilę, a potem przewrócił oczami i wydał poirytowane chrząknięcie.

– Ech! Dobra! Zdradziłem też moich kucykowych przyjaciół wielkiemu i przerażającemu, pożerającemu magię centaurowi. I tak, potem on zdradził mnie… i tak, później czułem się naprawdę źle. Powiedziałem, że jest mi przykro, i teraz między nami wszystko gra, prawda?

Po kilku sekundach Twilight westchnęła, skinęła ku niemu głową, co pozwoliło mu uśmiechnąć się do siebie, zanim wrócił do swojej herbaty.

– Wspaniale! Cieszę się, że sobie to wszystko wyjaśniliśmy.

Alikorn pokręciła głową, zanim znów zwróciła się do Tempest.

– Myślę, że Discord miał na myśli, że był wtedy oszustem, który sprawiał całej Equestrii niemałe kłopoty. Ale potem spotkał Fluttershy, która zaakceptowała go w taki sposób, w jaki nikt inny nie potrafił go zaakceptować. Znalazł przyjaźń i jest teraz uważany za jednego z nas… – powoli spojrzała na niego, unosząc brew – … choć, jak słyszeliście, po drodze pojawiło się kilka potknięć.

Discord ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

– Taa, to też.

Oczywiście, wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z dezaprobatą, ale Tempest, w przeciwieństwie do innych, pochyliła się do księżniczki i szepnęła jej:

– Bez urazy dla twojego przyjaciela, ale on bardzo mi przypomina mojego dawnego pana, kiedy mówi w ten sposób.

Twilight zachichotała, po czym położyła kopyto na jej ramieniu.

– Może i tak… ale każda osoba, którą tu widzisz, była kiedyś taka jak ty. Zagubiona, zdezorientowana, szukająca czegoś. Aż w końcu coś odkryli. Odkryli to, o ile lepsze i bogatsze może być ich życie, gdy przyjęli przyjaciół do swoich serc.

Spojrzała dawnej komandor prosto w oczy, a jej uśmiech rozszerzył się.

– I wiem, że twoje też może być lepsze, Tempest… jeśli tylko tego chcesz.

Tempest usiadła, patrząc na Twilight, potem na każdego z pozostałych gości, którzy uśmiechali się do niej, nawet Discord, choć ten ostatni zrobił to przez wyhodowanie sobie kilku dodatkowych głów, gdy ona nie patrzyła. Mimo wszystko pozwoliła sobie na mały chichot, spoglądając z powrotem na Twilight i uśmiechając się do niej z uznaniem.

– Dziękuję, Twilight. Cóż… Przypuszczam, że znalezienie lepszego życia może nie być aż tak poza moim zasięgiem.

Choć zdawało się to niemożliwe, uśmiech fioletowej klaczy zrobił się jeszcze szerszy. Ale zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Discord znów się odezwał.

– A więc? Nie trzymaj nas w niepewności, moja droga Tempest. Wszyscy opowiedzieliśmy ci o naszej przeszłości, więc może powiesz nam także o sobie?

Księżniczka obróciła głowę w kierunku Discorda i wyglądała, jakby chciała go ukarać za to, co powiedział. Ale Tempest znów położyła kopyto na jej ramieniu, zatrzymując ją.

– Nie, Twilight. W porządku.

Pomimo niezdecydowania, alikorn zaakceptowała decyzję przyjaciółki, pozwalając jej się wypowiedzieć. Spojrzała na nich wszystkich. Thorax, Trixie, Starlight i Discord wzięli głęboki oddech, a następnie klacz rozpoczęła swoją opowieść:

– Wszystko zaczęło się wiele lat temu… kiedy bawiłam się z moimi przyjaciółmi…


End file.
